Epitaph
by Katiekinss
Summary: Haruhi had no idea how special she was to the six boys that had suddenly fallen into her life. Her oblivious nature often got her into trouble though. How will she react when some of them begin to realize their feelings towards her? Rated M for eventual adult content. Haru/Mori Haru/?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! My name is Katie and I am proudly presenting the first chapter of my very first fanfiction! Mind you, this is far from the first story I've written, and while I've dabbled in fanfiction before when I was younger, I never actually stuck to anything. So here it is! I've set up the possibility of a few pairings here, but I'll openly admit to being a bit biased towards Haruhi and Mori. This first chapter is going to be a bit short, as I'm still working on a long-term plot line. Also, I am very open to the idea of taking suggestions for plot additions and pairings, so if anyone is looking for something in a story, feel free to comment! The title is based on my favorite poem by Ryler Dustin. I intend for the story to have themes based on a few of my favorite lines, which I'm sure I will write into the beginnings of relevant chapters in the future. Thank you for taking the time to read this, enjoy!

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. All credit goes to Bisco Hatori.

Cerulean light flooded the large windows that filled the walls of Ouran Academy. The sun was starting to dip lower into the horizon, signaling the start of club hours, and in particular, the start of a busy session of the Host Club.

"Can I get you ladies any more tea?" Haruhi asked, a natural smile gracing her lips, as the girls at her table cooed and nodded enthusiastically.

Hikaru smiled, his chin resting in his hands as he watched his tomboy classmate perform her club duties, and in the process ignored his and his twin's clients.

"Hikaru!" whined Kaoru, "why don't you ever pay attention to me anymore? I'm starting to feel lonely..is there someone else that's precious to you..?" he trailed off.

With that comment from his twin, Hikaru snapped out of his daze and quickly cupped Kaoru's face in his hands and wiped the single, forced tear from his brother's cheek. "I'm sorry Kaoru.. I must have just spaced out. You know I would never ignore my beloved brother on purpose. You're my one and only, Kao...".

"Oh Hika…" his brother breathed as he buried his face in Hikaru's chest.

The girls, now being completely ignored, didn't seem to mind as they clutched each other and squealed their approval.

The afternoon passed quickly, as the club was especially busy due to the recent release of a new issue of "Ouran uncut", a marketing scheme that Kyoya had come up with after watching the twins sneak pictures of Haruhi on her way home from school.

As the blue light began to turn into a deep violet, club activities came to an end, and Haruhi bid goodbye to her fellow classmates.

"Haruhi darling", Tamaki sang, "let daddy walk you home, you never know what sort of nerdowells may be lurking at this time of night".

Haruhi sulked, "you mean like you, Senpai?"

"Why not at a-wait a minute! Haruhi!" he shouted as she quickly ducked out of the room and dashed down the stairs in an effort to avoid having to entertain Tamaki the entire way home. She was particularly exhausted today, and didn't feel up to the task. She wanted to hurry home and cook her father dinner before he had to leave for work. She sighed, "I have a literature essay due soon, too, and I haven't had time to work on it with the increase in business at the club. Why don't these rich snobs do something more constructive with their time than coo over other rich bastards?"

"Should I tell Kyoya that you need a break?" said a deep, monotone voice.

Haruhi jumped. She hadn't noticed her senpai standing next to her as she stood at the school's entrance.

"Mori-senpai!" she yelped, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking out loud! I'm fine, really!" She let out a sharp gasp as he placed a large, strong hand on her forehead.

"Mori...senpai- what are you…?"

"You feel warm" he said softly, without any change in expression, "you should go home and rest. I'll let Kyoya know that you need to work on your health"

"N-no, I can't!" she protested, and he lowered his hand from her forehead,"besides...if I did he'd just make some excuse as to why the missed time would greatly increase by debt.." Haruhi grumbled.

Mori let out a single breath in amusement and the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile, "of course".

"I'm fine, really senpai. Thank you for being concerned for me, though"

"Hn." He nodded.

"Well, goodbye! I'll see you tomorrow Mori-senpai!"

He grunted again, in agreement, and raised his hand, still warm from her soft skin, to bid her farewell.

Haruhi turned away and started towards the train station, "Mori-senpai was… worried about me" she puzzled to herself. A light dusting of color graced her cheeks and she quickly put the event out of her mind so she could focus on the work ahead of her.

Hunny, who had been trailing slightly behind his larger cousin smiled to himself after their encounter. He had noticed the way his cousin eyed Haruhi, though he doubted very much that Mori was fully aware of his feelings. Quickly changing his character so that Mori wouldn't ask why he was smiling, Hunny tugged on his cousin's jacket, "Is Haru-chan going to be okay? She seemed really tired during club today".

"Haruhi is a strong woman" Mori said, a bit surprised with the amount of confidence in his own voice.

Hunny grinned in secret once more. He wouldn't push Mori, because he knew that his cousin wouldn't respond well to a forced relationship. No, if he wanted Mori and Haruhi to end up together into something lasting, it would have progress naturally, though perhaps he could speed things up if he was careful about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone! I'm super sorry about the teaser chapter, it's been a crazy few months for me, but I'm back now, I promise! I'm recovering from a seriously prolonged case of writer's block and things haven't been this peachy for me in a long time, so expect more updates! I'm also taking some requests for oneshots (I'm pledging to do one a week for now!). Thank you lovelies for the reviews and your patience.

Mori was a man of composure. He would have prided himself on it if he were less strict in his practice. Kendo requires extensive, practiced training regimes that strengthened both mind and body. Mori knew that his body was strong, but his now wandering mind required greater discipline. The wisdom he obtained from his father during training taught him that is was not only perseverance and practice that that properly shaped ones mind, but the passage of time and addition of perspective were essential to the proper discipline of the soul. Mori knew that his status as a juvenile (in the eyes of his family) hindered his advancement-the frustration he felt over this impenetrable roadblock was evidence of this, and right now, his skin was burning ice.

Mori's skin tightened, goose bumps quickly spreading across his limbs. He was covered in beads of sweat and his face was burning.

Haruhi

Mori was locked in his body, and his mind was quickly moving into a panic.

Her tongue was toying at the nape of his neck, flickering up to his earlobe and down to his collar bone. His prickled skin stiffened as his breath hitched. A wave of electric ice crashed over his body and he was suddenly aware of the aching between his legs.

"Takashi" she breathed, gently sliding the tip of her tongue up the edge of his ear. Her body was weightless ecstasy. She was all over him with effortless movements. She was everywhere and consuming him completely.

The feeling between his legs turned from an aching sensation to one of pained throbbing. His usual methods of quieting his unsavory desires were rendered useless by the girl with those burning lips.

Haruhi was showering his body with hot, tiny kisses. He longed for the touch of her bod, but his arms would not move. The strenuous effort only made the throbbing worse, and his mind began to race and his vision began to fade into whiteness.

Haruhi's breath stroked his skin in small, tantalizing waves. She hovered above his chest, brushing her lips lightly on his sternum. No, his stomach. No... his abdomen, NO. He looked down to see Haruhi's lips parted an inch away from his pulsing cock. His heart nearly stopped when his eyes met her glassy, lidded ones. Her flushed face slowly descended on him, her warm, wetness enveloping him completely.

The fraying rope of Mori's composure snapped in that moment. His tightening muscles released all at once and it felt as if he was falling. He landed then suddenly and realized where he was, and where he was was in his bedroom, covered in sweat, and what he could only imagine was semen. Mori sighed and went to clean up his body, and then his mind.

The dreams had started several weeks ago. The hours of meditation hadn't had any effect yet, as the brown eyed girl in the host club had rendered him dumb every night this week. Never having dealt with such feeling, Mori had never encountered such difficulty regaining his composure. His father had noticed, too he knew, and he felt ashamed of it.

"Are you nearly ready?" he heard a chirpy, sugary voice ask.

"Hunny" he replied, "you're early".

"No I'm not, silly! You didn't oversleep, did you?"

That startled Mori. He realized that he hadn't checked the time, and when he did he realized that his cousin was right. He flushed.

Hunny laughed at that. "It's okay Mori! Let's hurry and go, though. I want to see Haru chan!"

Mori felt his face grow even redder at the mention of her name. "Yes. I'll be down soon" he replied and went to go throw some cold water onto his face so he could gather his thoughts for the coming day.


End file.
